Les ala Sasuke
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Sasuke itu... Ganteng? Banget./Keren? Pasti./Tajir? Yoi./Pintar? Errrrr.../Sebuah kisah tentang seorang kakek tampan bersama cucu tersayang/"Sakarepmu deh, Chi. Pusing pala Kakek."/Warning inside/


**.**

 **Les ala Sasuke**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, garing, maksa, de el el.

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Pak."

Suara serak dibarengi tarikan ingus itu membuat Uchiha Madara berbalik dalam satu hentakan kursi. Pria berusia matang menjelang busuk itu sontak bergidik ngeri. Menatap sosok berambut panjang dengan wajah amburadul yang kini balik memandangnya dengan mata merah dan bengkak—hasil menangis berjam-jam. _Eyeshadow_ -nya luntur terkena air mata. Kemeja putihnya kusut dengan dua kancing atas nyaris terlepas. Rambut hitam yang biasanya terurai rapi sekarang mencong ke sana ke mari bak terkena angin topan. Di tulang pipinya terdapat benjolan berwarna cantik—kombinasi ungu muda, pink, dengan sedikit hiasan cap jari—membuat ia tampak seperti lukisan. Abstrak. Madara menelan ludah. Kesimpulan yang bisa ia dapatkan : orang ini habis dirampok. Atau yang lebih parah. Ia diperkosa! Dan siapa manusia malang yang mau memperkosa seonggok tulang berbalut kulit pucat bernama Orochimaru?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Madara setelah mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk. Tak lupa menyuguhkan secangkir kopi luwak dan sepiring kue kering impor yang langsung dilahap habis dalam satu tarikan napas. Membuat kesimpulan lain hinggap di kepala Madara. Orang ini bukan hanya abstrak. Tapi rakusnya juga luar biasa. Satu pelajaran yang ia dapat. Jangan pernah memberi makanan mahal kepada Orochimaru yang sedang sedih. Bikin bangkrut!

Tak berselang lama, setelah Orochimaru tenang (dan kenyang), ia pun memulai curahan hatinya yang sempat tertunda dengan pelupuk kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Cucu bapak yang melakukan ini." Ia sesenggukan, tampak depresi dan terguncang.

"Sasuke?"

"Siapa lagi?!" Ia memekik hebat. "Cucu Bapak yang paling bringas cuma dia."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar.

"Bayangkan, Pak! Bayangkan!" Orochimaru histeris. "Baru tiga hari, sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah barang yang dilempar anak itu. Belum lagi pelecehan—"

Madara langsung menyela, "Bukan pelecehan seksual, kan?"

"Bukan sih..." Orochimaru menggeleng. Dan kenapa nada suaranya terdengar kecewa?

Madara mendesah lega. Jika cucunya terkena skandal seksual apalagi bersama manusia nyentrik ini, lebih baik ia melompat dari Tokyo Tower atau membenamkan diri di lahar gunung berapi. Sebagai Uchiha, harga diri di atas segalanya. Sekampret apapun sikapmu, nama baik keluarga tetap nomor satu. Itu prinsipnya.

"Sasuke itu bukan manusia." Gerutuan Orochimaru semakin menjadi-jadi. "Dia itu berandalan, preman, monster. Dasar Uchiha."

Madara menatap datar lawan bicara yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi lawan adu tinjunya—melihat curhatan Orochimaru yang sudah bertendensi ke arah ngajak berantem. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya kesal. Yang terpenting sekarang itu solusi. Jangan bisanya cuma menghina. _Lama-lama gue kepret juga ini ular satu_. Madara membatin.

"Demi kemaslahatan bersama dan yah... karena sudah menyangkut nyawa, saya harus mengundurkan diri. Sakit hati saya, Pak. Sakittt..." Orochimaru memegang dadanya dengan tampang seperti pembantu yang habis ditempeleng pakai setrika panas.

Madara mengangguk paham. Pura-pura prihatin untuk mempersingkat waktu. Karena demi kekerenan dinasti Uchiha, ini bukan acara curhat bersama Mamah Dedeh! Ia disini bukan untuk mendengar keluhan berkedok penghinaan dari Orochimaru.

"Oke." Tanpa banyak omong, Madara langsung setuju. Berdebat dengan si kurus ini cuma nambah-nambahin dosa.

"Tapi saya tetap dibayar _full_ kan, Pak?" Mata Orochi berubah bling-bling dalam sekejap. "Plus biaya rumah sakit, ya?" Ia mengeluarkan catatatan lusuh dan bolpoin dari saku kemeja. "Ditambah biaya ganti atas kerugian moril yang saya terima." Ia cekikikan sendiri seraya terus mencatat. "Jadi totalnya satu juta yen, Pak."

Benar-benar minta dikepret ini orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang juga apa. Biar aku saja yang mencarikan guru les untuk Sasuke. Aku punya rekomendasi yang bagus."

Madara membiarkan kata-kata itu lewat begitu saja di telinganya. Tangannya terulur meraih balsem di laci, mencolek isinya sedikit, lalu dioles ke kepalanya yang pening. Memikirkan satu anak bernama Sasuke saja nyaris membuat rambut gondrongnya mengalami kebotakan dini. Mikoto ngidam apa sih dulu?

Madara kini bermuram durja. Ia tentu saja gelisah. Sasuke, cucu bungsunya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Uchiha terkece dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir ini, sekarang berubah menjadi remaja liar dan tak terkendali. Entah apa sebabnya, ia pun tak mengerti. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Sasuke masih menjadi siswa teladan di sekolah. Masih ganteng dan wangi seperti dirinya. Masih bersikap _cool_ dan keren layaknya Uchiha. Namun semua berubah saat ia naik ke kelas tiga SMA sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Penampilannya tak serapi dulu. Tingkahnya tak semanis dulu. Dan yang paling membuatnya _shock_ , Sasuke jadi bego. Nilainya jeblok. Terjun bebas tak pakai parasut. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Madara yang telah menyematkan gelar cucu kesayangan kepada Sasuke, menjadi pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana mau jadi penerus bangsa kalau satu tambah satu saja dijawab tiga.

Madara pun tak tinggal diam. Berasumsi bahwa Sasuke telah mengalami trauma kepala yang membuat saraf otaknya bergeser, ia pun langsung menyeret cucunya ke rumah sakit untuk divisum, di- _CT scan_ , di- _rontgen_ seluruh badan, berharap ditemukan sebuah cedera tak serius yang dapat menjelaskan semua fenomena ghaib ini. Nihil. Sasuke sehat wal afiat. Madara pun mengambil langkah lain dengan menginterogasi semua sahabat cucunya. Semua angkat bahu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima usul Itachi (cucu kesayangan nomor dua) untuk merekrut seorang guru privat untuk Sasuke.

Dan beginilah jadinya. Empat orang guru dalam dua minggu dan semuanya K.O. Pertama Tsunade. Wanita pirang itu mengundurkan diri karena tak nyaman dipelototi Sasuke saat mengajar. Madara masih bisa mengerti. Ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika diajari oleh wanita seperti Tsunade. Kedua, Sasori. Ia mengundurkan diri karena kerap dianiaya Sasuke sebab ia dianggap menyerupai bocah SD. Sekali lagi, Madara mencoba mengerti. Sasori memang terlampau imut untuk jadi guru. Ketiga, seorang anak kuliahan yang (katanya) cerdas bernama Pein. Ia mengundurkan diri karena tak tahan anak muridnya ternyata jauh lebih ganteng dari dirinya. Kalau ini, Madara setuju. Tipikal orang sirik seperti itu memang tak cocok jadi guru les. Yang terakhir, Orochimaru. Dan Madara sudah benar-benar tak bisa mengerti lagi. Biarpun tampangnya angker (karena gagal berevolusi dari beruk ke manusia), lelaki sesat itu merupakan guru les terhandal di seluruh kota. Ia mengaku pernah sekelas bareng Einstein. Gokil gak tuh? Einstein sudah jadi ilmuwan dunia (dan sudah wafat pula), dia masih jadi guru les.

"Kakek!"

Teguran itu reflek menyadarkan Madara dari lamunan. "Ada apa?" Baru ia sadari bahwa Itachi ternyata telah duduk di hadapannya dengan dagu tertopang di tangan kiri.

"Tidak usah cari guru les di tempat lain. Aku punya orang yang cocok," tawar pemuda itu sambil mengulas senyum. Jarinya memainkan hiasan bola besi kecil di atas meja.

Madara makin kecut. "Tidak perlu pakai les-les segala. Percuma."

"Kenapa?" Alis Itachi terangkat tinggi.

"Ayah dan ibu kalian akan segera Kakek hubungi. Setelah itu baru kita diskusikan bersama."

"Coba dulu. Baru komentar." Itachi menggenggam tangan kakeknya dengan erat. Mata hitamnya membulat, seolah mengirim sinyal-sinyal minta dikasihani agar kakeknya mau meloloskan orang yang ia rekomendasikan. Entah siapa itu. Teman sekelas Orochimaru mungkin, si Einstein yang habis di edo tensei. Karena melihat dari gelagat Itachi yang cenderung maksa—bukan lagi memberi saran—pasti guru yang ia maksud itu jeniusnya bukan main.

"Siapa?"

Secercah sinar terbit di wajah Itachi. "Seumuran sama Sasuke. Beda sekolah. Tapi otaknya begini..." Pemuda itu mengacungkan dua jempol di hadapan Madara yang langsung dibalas dengan putaran mata, tanda meremehkan. Terang saja. Mencari orang yang bisa mengajari cucu bungsunya itu ibarat mencari keriput di kulit mulusnya. Mustahil. Sudah empat orang guru berpengalaman yang ia pekerjakan, namun tak ada satupun yang mampu membuahkan hasil. Apalagi guru yang sebaya dengan Sasuke? Bisa mati anak orang nanti.

"Jangan _underestimate_ lah, Kek. Siapa tahu manjur."

Sunyi sejenak. Madara tampak memegang dagu sembari melemparkan pandangan ke arah jendela, menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. " _Sakarepmu_ deh, Chi." Pria itu bangkit dari kursi, lalu melenggang pergi disertai gerutuan singkat. "Pusing pala Kakek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi decitan spidol hitam yang beradu dengan permukaan papan tulis masih setia bergema di udara. Di sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik itu, terdapat dua anak manusia berbeda gender yang kini sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Si pemuda duduk manis di sebuah sofa beludru sambil sesekali mencomot manisan tomat dari atas meja. Sedangkan sang gadis merah jambu, berdiri di depan papan tulis—membelakangi si pemuda—untuk menulis sebuah persamaan fisika.

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura—menggigit bibir seraya terus menulis. Ia gelisah. Beberapa jam yang lalu saat pertemuan perdananya dengan murid lesnya yang baru, ia langsung gugup dan tak nyaman. Pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sasuke ini, entah mengapa terus saja menatapnya dengan intens. Ia memang telah diinformasikan oleh sang _big boss_ yang bernama Madara, bahwa cucunya yang satu ini cukup berbahaya. Perangainya yang kurang baik membuat guru lesnya terdahulu mangkir dari tugas setelah berkonfrontasi dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan diberi opsi. Tetap maju dengan resiko dikerjai cucunya, atau pilih mundur dengan terhormat. Dan Sakura memilih maju. Kapan lagi ia diberi upah empat kali lipat lebih tinggi dari gaji guru les biasa.

Akhirnya, kakek imut itu pun melepas Sakura dengan hati lapang. Tak lupa memberi petuah, agar Sakura tak mengendorkan pertahanannya saat mengajari Sasuke nanti. Jika ada gejala-gejala pemuda itu akan kumat lagi liarnya, langsung lari! Jangan tunggu ditimpuk pakai asbak baru kabur. Gadis itu manggut-manggut walau tak mengerti. Bingung. Ini mau les atau mau perang?

Ajaib. Sosok berandalan yang telah ia bayangkan berdasarkan penuturan Madara, ternyata berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang ia kira. Ketika memasuki ruangan tempatnya mengajar, pemuda itu langsung berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis terkembang. Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Rambut hitamnya bermodel seperti karakter yang sering ia lihat dalam _game Final Fantasy_. Dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana abu-abu selutut yang santai tapi rapi membuat kesan yang ia dapat hanya satu. Sasuke itu anak baik-baik. Meskipun mimik mukanya cenderung judes, namun ia cukup ramah dan sopan. Ia menjabat tangan Sakura dengan hangat lalu memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian pemuda itu menatapnya. Terus tanpa henti! Bahkan hingga sekarang! Dari situ, hati Sakura mulai kejang-kejang. Gugup. Ia menganggap sikap Sasuke barusan merupakan bentuk kamuflase atas apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Mungkin anak nakal itu menganggap Sakura akan terkecoh lalu bisa menyerangnya dengan mudah. Oh... Tidak bisa. Biar kata tatapan tajam itu mampu membuat Sakura merinding disko, jangan pikir ia akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Sakura berbalik kemudian bersidekap, berusaha terlihat santai.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

Dengusan terdengar samar dari gadis itu. Ia mulai pasang muka masam. Dua jam ia menerangkan, jawaban yang ia peroleh cuma _hn_ , _aku mengerti_ , dan _tidak ada_. Selebihnya, ia serasa ngomong sama tembok. Ya. Tembok yang punya mata dan terus memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Ia sudah tahu bahwa akan sulit mengajar Sasuke karena selain bandel, otaknya juga agak gesrek. Dan dengan jawaban acuh tak acuh itu terang saja membuatnya makin dongkol. Oleh karena itu, ia mengetes Sasuke untuk mengerjakan soal yang baru saja ia terangkan dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Tebak apa yang terjadi? Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, Sasuke langsung menjawabnya dengan mudah bahkan tanpa mencakarnya terlebih dahulu. Sakura benar-benar merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

"Kalau begitu pertemuan kita cukup sampai di sini."

"Bukankah kita masih punya waktu lima belas menit?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang sih masih ada waktu. Tapi apa gunanya? Ia bahkan yakin, Sasuke sebenarnya tak membutuhkan guru privat manapun. Ia sudah menguasai materi yang telah ia ajarkan di luar kepala. Entah apa maksud anak ini. Yang jelas, tampang cemberut Sakura sudah tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kuajarkan padamu?" ketus ia bertanya.

Tak disangka, Sasuke malah berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura—membuat gadis itu kontan gelagapan. Mata zamrudnya liar mencari-cari senjata yang bisa ia pakai untuk membela diri. Karena tak ada parang, ia pun langsung menyambar spidol dan mengacungkannya tepat di muka Sasuke yang sekarang telah memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengannya yang kuat. Sakura tersandar di papan tulis. Mati-matian untuk tetap tegar, ia berseru, "Jangan macam-macam! Aku bisa mencolok matamu dengan ini!"

Sasuke tak mundur apalagi takut hanya karena diancam pakai spidol. Dengan wajah serius, ia berkata pelan dengan sorot mata tajam namun menenangkan.

"Ajari aku— "

"A-apa?"

"—cara untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Garing ya? Agak geli sendiri bacanya pas kata-kata terakhirnya Saskey. Dan buat Orochimaru- _sama_. Gak ada maksud buat nistain. Mau gimana lagi. Cuma kamu karakter yang keren dan enak buat diapain aja *ditelen Orochi

Lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi pas dateng ide ya langsung dikerjain. Takut lupa. Jadi beginilah hasilnya.

Btw, makasih sudah membaca :D

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake :**

Saat melihat adiknya mengatakan kalimat (sok) romantis itu, Itachi yang mengintip dari balik pintu, otomatis nyengir gembira. Misinya sukses berat. Sudah terbayang sebuah _PlayStation_ baru yang dijanjikan Sasuke jika ia mau membantunya. Sementara Madara cuma bisa melongo. Baru ia sadari bahwa kedua cucunya ini ternyata berkomplot untuk membuat Sakura mau datang dan mengajari Sasuke dengan cara memanfaatkan kakeknya sendiri! Cucu kurang ajar. Padahal ia mau-mau saja jika diajak kerja sama. Tidak perlu pakai acara berubah segala. Memangnya _Power Ranger_. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dasar anak muda...


End file.
